Snowed In At The Gilmore's
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: Rory, Logan, and Lorelai are trapped at Emily and Richard's house overnight because of a snowstorm. Rory and Logan haven't had sex in a month due to Logan being in London with his parents. They are determined to sneak some playtime past Emily and Richard with the help of Lorelai. But, one question remains: How?


**_Please review and say what you want for other stories! I do topics other than just Rory and Logan. If you give me suggestions, I will reply to you when the story is done!_**

"I'm so sorry this is how you have to spend your first night back", Rory said as she and Logan got out of the car to go into Emily and Richard's. Tonight, was Logan's first night back to Yale. He had been with his parents in London for the past month. And of course, it was Friday night dinner and Logan was invited. Rory had been busy with classes all day, so in the car was the first time she had seen Logan since he got back. Not including the 10 minutes it took them to get ready, this was also the first time they had talked since he got back on campus.

"Hey Ace, don't worry about it. We will still get to play tonight", Logan said with his signature smirk and wink.

"If we don't get stuck here because of the storm!", Rory said looking at the weather app on her phone.

"Ace, we won't get stuck here", Logan said wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay if you say so. How about a good luck kiss just in case"

"Well, how could I pass that offer up?", Logan smirked. He pulled Rory in with his hands on her waist. She put her arms on his arms. He leaned in until their lips touched. They stuck like that for a minute until Logan opened Rory's mouth, attempting to slip his tongue in her mouth.

"Come on this isn't Titanic, it's just dinner, so you can let go for now", Lorelai said swatting Logan's shoulder.

"Yes ma'am", Logan laughed saluting her like an army general. Rory laughed at this sight. They knocked on the door as the maid answered. She motioned them into the living room where Richard had begun mixing drinks. Everyone sat down with their drinks as Emily came in. As they were talking (and interrogating) Logan, the maid came in with some news. It was snowing when Logan, Rory, and Lorelai had arrived, but now it was so bad they had closed the roads. Emily ushered everyone to the dinner table.

"Told you", Rory whispered in Logan's ear.

"Don't worry about it Ace", he whispered back.

"So, I guess you all will have to stay here. Lorelai, you can have your old room, Rory, you can have the room on the right side of your mothers, and Logan, you can have the one right beside that", Emily said as the food began coming out.

"Oh, grandma Logan and I can sleep in the same room. I told you I moved in with him at his apartment since Paris kicked me out", Rory started as Lorelai began shaking her head telling her to stop," And we sleep together there."

"You two have sex?!", Emily shouted.

"No grandma, I just meant we sleep in the same bed!" Rory defended.

"Oh, well I guess", Emily said. Lorelai could tell she was planning something. After dinner, everyone sat around and talked for another few hours. At 11 p.m. Rory was getting kind of tired. She figured if she and Logan were having sex tonight, she couldn't be about to fall asleep during it.

"Grandma, Logan and I are going to go to sleep now", Rory said looking at Logan.

"Yes ma'am. Thank for dinner and letting us stay here tonight, but I am getting rather tired", Logan said.

"Of course! What with all the traveling today you must be. Go on you two, we'll see you in the morning.", Richard said. Rory and Logan began walking upstairs. Luckily for Logan, Rory was on Birth control, so they didn't have to worry about protection. Logan walked into the room first as Rory shut the door behind him after entering the room. She pressed herself up seductively against the back of the door, making Logan hard. Logan pressed her against it even harder as he began to kiss her neck. She moaned a little with pleasure.

"Let's move this to the bed", Rory whispered in his ear, making him even harder. Back downstairs the others were still talking.

"Oh. They didn't bring any nighttime attire", Emily said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine mom", Lorelai assured her.

"No those were some fancy outfits they had on. Emily maybe you should go get some stuff from Lorelai's old room", Richard pressed on.

"Trust me mom and dad I don't think they will have a problem with what to wear", Lorelai muttered.

"What are you saying, they're going to sleep naked?", Emily asked concerned.

"Well, mom Rory's not a virgin. Her and Logan have had sex before", Lorelai explained.

"Are you saying that's what they're doing right now? Well Richard we must go stop them, they don't even have protection!", Emily explained.

"No mom, dad they are grown adults and can make their own decisions. Plus, Rory takes birth control", Lorelai said calmly.

"So, you were serious? The boy we thought was a perfect gentleman, has seen our granddaughter naked?! And has been inside her having sexual relations?!" Richard started to say getting a little louder with each word.

"Mom, dad please relax. He is not who you thought. He's young and so is she. Let them have a little fun. Rory is a responsible kid and with as many one-night-stands as Logan has had, he's careful too." Lorelai soothed.

"He's had one-night-stands?! Do his parents know?", Emily asked freaking out.

"No and you're not going to tell them, it would make everything worse. Rory would get mad at me and you guys. She told me all this in confidence. You can't let them know that you guys know.", Lorelai said calmly.

As they discussed this before going to bed, a whole different thing was happening upstairs. Logan had Rory pinned underneath him as he was kissing her hard. They had been "tongue tied" for nearly 5 minutes. Slowly, he began sliding down her soft, black, sexy, evening gown she had been wearing at dinner, leaving her only in her underwear. Now normally Rory had on a basic, sometimes matching, set of undergarments. However, this was not the case tonight. Tonight, she was wearing a lacy, sexy, black, bra with a matching thong. Logan looked down on his beautiful prize, for making it through dinner, with delight. When he wasn't expecting it, she flipped him over while pushing off his suit jacket and taking off his tie. When she had stripped him down to his underwear, he flipped her back over.

"Getting a little eager there, aren't we Ace?", Logan teased. She only moaned a little in response as he started playing with her right nipple. He quickly unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. As soon as he did, he began sucking on the right breast while toying with the other the same way he had with the right one. She moaned as he worked his way down with kisses to her soaking, wet, panties. He removed them and tossed them on the floor. He began kissing her mouth again, sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth. She moaned in delight. Slowly her hand crept down to the tent forming in his boxers. She began rubbing and squeezing it. He began moaning. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to losing control. He grabbed her hand as she looked at him in surprise.

"I'm too close. You can't continue", he whispered. She nodded in understanding. Slowly she slid down his boxers, making eye contact with him the whole time.

"Are you ready Ace?", he asked. She nodded. Slowly be began to slide into her, too tired to tease her. She let out a low moan. Logan knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He pumped in and out of her as they both let moans. He loved how tight she was and how her muscles contracted around him.

"Logan I'm gonna… I'm gonna…", Rory began as she came all over the blanket and went into an orgasm. That sent Logan over the edge and he lost control. With one moan, he came inside her. He then collapsed beside her. They laid their panting. Whenever one let a breath out, the moment of silence after the other would let out a breath.

"So, Ace, was that worth the month wait?", Logan asked as he smirked.

"If I knew all I had to do to have that good of sex, I would have waited even longer.", Rory said panting.

"Well, lucky for you, now you get to have that amazing of sex every night", Logan laughed.

"Logan", she said flipping over on her side to face him, "If sex is that great every night then I wont wawnt to leave the bed!"

"Well, that makes two of us. I guess I'll just have to turn down my sexy a little", he smirked.

"Please! Like that's possible!", Rory said swatting his ass.

"Hey! Watch your hands Ace!" Logan and Rory both laughed before kissing goodnight and drifting off to blissful, happy, comforting sleep. The next morning Emily and Richard looked differently at the couple as they left on the, now cleared, roads. As everyone left something happened: Emily and Richard realized they had to stop Rory and Logan from sex as long as they could.

 ** _Well, how did you like it? Please review. Sorry if there were any mistakes, I was watching a movie while writing this. There will be no follow up. I don't know what I would right since I like the sex scenes in Fanfictions. Suggest what I should write next!_**


End file.
